dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SamWhitfield/Samantha, Fairy of Sports
Samantha, the fairy of sports was fast asleep in dreamland. In her dream - which was mainly concerned with eating chocolate and playing on her DSi - she kept hearing loud bangs. I should say at this point that eating chocolate and playing computer games aren't exactly the most sporty of activities, but then Samantha was only dreaming, so that's allowed. KERRRAKKOOOOM! Samantha's eyes flew open. That was no dream, that was a real explosion. "Wake up, Winx, wake up!" Samantha heard the anxious voice of Miss Faragonda echoing through the hallway. "Valtor has returned... We are under attack!" Oh no, thought Samantha. What to do! The Winx Club girls had sneaked out the previous evening to meet up with the Specialists...leaving Samantha, the newest member of the Winx Club, to keep an eye on things. After all, no one had seen the Wizards of the Black Circle since the last battle and the Trix... Algon with Valtor, had been vanquished long ago. But now, Miss Faragonda was saying Valtor was back! Samantha leapt out of bed and ran into the hall. "Where are the other girls!" Miss Faragonda demanded. "Well," began Samantha - who was really rather at a loss. She didn't want to lie to Miss Faragonda; similarly, she didn't want to get the Winx into trouble with the teacher - who could be quite mean if she was ticked off. Luckily... If you could call it luck... Another explosion rocked the School. "Oh, it doesn't matter now," barked Miss Fargonda. "We have to stop Valtor!" "Right," replied Samantha. This was something she could deal with. She rushed down the hallway, through the classroom and out into the courtyard of the Alfea University. Outside, all was in chaos. Fires burned, and smoke plumed into the sky in great, stinking clouds. And, at the centre of it all was the architect of the destruction, the deliverer of danger and the harbinger of evil...VALTOR. Or at least, Samantha assumed it was Valtor - she'd not actually met him, but the crushed velvet coat, fancy shoes and 80s glam metal hair made it pretty obvious who it was. "That's enough, Valtor!" Samantha shouted, doing her best to sound unafraid. Valtor paused in his attack, his cold grey eyes fixing on the young fairy. "What have we here?" he chuckled. "The Winx ONE?" he laughed at his own wit. "Begone, foolish child or I will become angry!" Sam rushed forward and kicked Valtor in the stomach... A karate front kick...she was the fairy of sport, after all. "How dare..." Valtor began, but was soon cut short as Samantha followed up with three fast hits. "Punches in bunches, Valtor," she mocked. "Have you become angry yet?" she teased him. Valtor hurled an energy bolt at her, but she dodged aside. "I'll get you!" he roared. "Get this!" shouted Sam. As she ran along, she stooped and picked up a manhole cover that had been blown off the street. She threw it at Valtor like a frisbee. SWOOOOOOOSH! The steel frisbee whizzed through the air and smacked into Valtor's tummy, sending him flying into an old, unused building on the campus. No big deal, thought Sam, dusting herself down. Valtor wasn't as tough as she had heard. GRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! Or not, she thought as a huge demon came crashing out of the building. "My true form, foolish girl!" the demon Valtor roared. "I'll deal with you!" Time, Samantha thought, for her Enchantix! Valtor rushed at her as she began her spell... Samantha's eyes widened in fear as she realised that she couldn't transform in time. The demon Valtor raised his hands and lightning burst forth. "Owwwwwww!" cried Samantha... It was agonising pain, there was light all around her...then dark....then another explosion of light. She felt like she was falling, falling through space. Stars and moons flashed around her, more lights and then everything went dark. ...... ....... ....... ....... BEEEP!? BEEEP! Samantha opened her eyes. She felt a bit dizzy. She looked around and saw that was laying in the middle of the road! A car had skidded to a halt, just missing her. Except that this was no road that she recognised. She didn't know where she was! Gingerly, she got to her feet and staggered across the road, sitting under a sign that read "The Daily Planet." She just needed a moment to figure out where she was and what to do. But it seemed like she wasn't going to get it. There was a swooshing sound a man flew down from the sky and landed in front of her. He wore a bright blue costume with a red cape and on his chest was a strange symbol in red and gold. He had black hair and kind blue eyes. "Hello, miss," he smiled. "Are you all right?" "Yes. Well, no. Well, I'm ok. Except I don't know where I am!" "This is Metropolis," the man said. "Metropolis? I've never heard of Metropolis. I'm from Alfea.. Valtor must have sent me here..." "Who's Valtor?" the man interrupted. "Is he working with Brainiac?" The expression on Samantha's face made it clear she had never heard of this Braniac character. "I'm Samantha, fairy of sports," she said, offering the man her hand. He shook it. "I'm Superman," he introduced himself. "Come with me... If you're a fairy, I know someone you should meet." Category:Blog posts